Heir To The Throne
by VampireSultana
Summary: Sequel to 'Her Human Feelings' 10 years after they've mated. What will happen to Hellsing after a young vampire child is born inside it's walls? Rated 'M' for later chapters, and for violence.
1. The Big Surprise

**_A/N: I do not own Hellsing or any of it's characters. Sorry it took so long to write another. I've been having health issues with my anxiety and stress. I hope you all understand. This story is a sequel to 'Her Human Feelings.' Btw I started writing this on the train lol.. _**

The rain poured onto the concrete in the driveway of the Hellsing mansion. The night sky dark with clouds as the moon tried with all its might trying to shine through them, failing miserably. When all of a sudden a red lightning-like streak struck across the sky. The blonde vampire had been running everywhere on missions from Sir Integra. She had her working like crazy. Her mate had decided to take a vacation. It had been 10 years after he had come back from his 30 year disappearance. Sir Integra thought he'd needed time off for himself. A very strange gesture even for her.

As Seras jumped from roof to roof, she had been wondering why Alucard had agreed to go, but not take her, his own mate with him.. She thought they were inseparable.. right? She sighed as she stopped to look up at the clouds. Rain falling onto her cheeks. She closed her eyes. He'd been gone for 3 months. She smelled the air, everything was calm. She could feel Alucard, but he was far. So far away... Seras knew somewhat of why Sir Integra had told Alucard to go take a vacation. For starters, Seras and him had been trying to have offspring. And Alucard was disappointed and tired.. 10 Years they've been trying, and they were just about to give up.. But Seras had a little secret she'd kept and was planning to tell Alucard, but was too late, he'd left on vacation.

She missed Alucard greatly. But she knew if he wanted to return, he'd be back in no time. He needed time to regain his strength, to think, and more so to take time for himself. Seras understood that.. Alucard wanted an heir. If anything happened to him, if it was even possible, He wanted an heir to take his place. Seras too, wanted a baby. She'd be 59 .. When she was human, She'd imagine herself being an old woman, with grandchildren, and her husband by her side, but her youth had been frozen in time, as a 19 year old girl. Sir Integra though is really pushing the limit. She is now 62. No children, No husband. Seras sighed in sadness at the thought of her dying alone. Such is the life of a human..

Seras smiled and ran her right hand from the top of her belly, to the bottom, cupping the small lump that was there. She'd been pregnant for 3 months, and Alucard didn't even know, neither did Sir Integra. If she had known, screw the missions. Sir Integra would have her locked in the basement, making sure absolutely that nothing would happen to her. But Seras couldn't just sit back and let vampires raid the city, and with Alucard gone, she was the only other vampire working for Hellsing.

Seras had found the alley where the rogue vampires were grouping. She counted them in her head.. '1..2.. 3.. 4..5..6..7... Seven rogue vampires... This will prove interesting. But easy work nonetheless..' She jumped down from the roof and they turned around spotting her and started to laugh. "This is what Hellsing sends? A Little girl?" One of the vampires said, and Seras responded with a dark laugh, much like her master. "This little girl is going to tear your heads off and feed your innards to the dogs." They all began to laugh until blood splattered their faces, and one of the vampires heads slid sickly off its shoulders, the top half of the torso following, sliding off the bottom half of the body and the rest collapsing. They stared at Seras. She hadn't moved an inch! How did she do that?! Her grin was dark and creepy, her eyes glowing a perfect crimson, glowing with hatred, and love for killing. She had dashed for the center of the group with incredible speed and dashed through them. She stood there and gave a chuckle before they all fell to pieces, the entire alley covered in vampire blood.

Seras dashed back to the mansion as the scent of her mate became stronger. 'He's coming home! Alucard..!' Seras had just gotten back in when she saw Alucard standing at the top of the stairs in all his grace. His gaze at her then changed and he squinted at her. 'Her scent is off.. Something's wrong with my bride..' He dematerialized in front of her and looked at her. "There's something wrong. What is it? Either you're shrinking.. or your clothes got bigger." Seras had totally forgotten her clothes were completely loose on her, she didn't want her pregnancy being known just yet. She tried to hide it best she can, but her mood swings were being difficult.. Alucard glared and crossed his arms. "Answer me, Seras!" She jumped at his sudden raised voice and she gulped, taking his hand and dragging him into the basement. "I'll tell you once we're alone, trust me.. It's nothing to be worried about, and I think you'll have some peace of mind." She smiled as his hand closed around hers, and they walked down the stone stairs into the basement where their chambers were.

**_A/N: There you go! Chapter one done! I'll be writing the next chapter soon enough! I might not write it as soon as the last fanfic, but my health issues are a big problem. Today my anxiety hit the roof and I had a major panic attack. Writing was the only way to get my mind off things. The whole chapter was written on the train. lol I know it's short, But i will make a longer chapter for the second one,_** **_Be patient for chapter 2! Reviews are appreciated!_**


	2. Heir to Dracula

_**A/N: Here we go, Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy, I sure enjoy writing them! Seeing the reviews i'm getting makes me feel happy, everyone is so nice! I'm SO SORRY for the long delay of the second chapter! I was at doctors appointments and had to get an X-Ray done on my back :[. ~**_ **_I do not own Hellsing or any of it's characters! ~Sadly.. *deep sigh* v.v'_**

As Seras walked with Alucard to his chamber, she began to bite her lip in nervousness.. How is she going to tell her mate, Alucard, Hell, Dracula that he's going to have an heir? He'll be a father! She walked into the chamber and she let go of his hand, and turned around. She looked up at him and he had his arms crossed over his chest. "Seras, You told me you'd tell me when we got here alone, now what is it?" She gulped and smiled up at him. "Well.. I.. I found out when you left for your vacation.. that I became.. Pregnant.. But when I came to tell you, I hurried as fast as I could, but you'd already left.." Alucard looked down at her then to her tummy, then her face again, his eyes wide in shock. "10 years we've been trying.. Are you certain? You're 3 months along?" She smiled up at him and nodded, lifting up her baggy shirt to reveal a visible bulge in her lower abdomen. He frowned slightly. "If only I had known.. I would have stayed.. Had you been going on missions in your condition?" Seras nodded. "I am the only other vampire here to protect Hellsing, and without you here.. Who's to defend?" Alucard wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "Until the child is born, you are not to go on any missions. Am I clear?" Seras nodded and Alucard pat her head softly. "Rest now. I shall go talk to my master. You need to be safe." She kissed his lips softly and walked over to his coffin, opening the lid, and sliding inside. She closed the lid and fell asleep.

Alucard dematerialized into Sir Integras office, she looked up from her papers and adjusted her glasses. "Ah, Alucard, welcome home. How was your vacation?" Alucard squinted his eyes at her and walked up to her desk. "Very well, thank you. I must have a word with you, master. About Seras." Sir Integra took a drag of her cigar and blew it out of her mouth, leaning back in her chair. "Alright, go on." Alucard placed his hands on her desk and leaned in close to her. "She had found out she was pregnant, before I left 3 months ago. She hadn't gotten the chance to tell me before I left. Did you know?" Sir Integras cigar nearly fell out of her mouth. "I hadn't known at all.. She'd never told me. I was having her go on missions.." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "If I had known, I'd have never let her go out at all.. Why didn't she tell me?" Alucard studied her face for a few moments and spoke. "She believed since I was gone, she was the only other vampire here, she doesn't trust the humans with the work." Sir Integra nodded. "I understand that, but her condition is a different story. Alucard, you make sure she doesn't leave the mansion. You protect this place with your life, for the sake of Hellsing, your wife, and your unborn child." Alucard nodded and bowed. "Yes, master." And with that he dematerialized out of her office, and into his chambers.

Seras was fast asleep as Alucard sat calmly in his throne. He was overjoyed that he was going to have a child, but now he was ten times more protective. He has more than one person to keep safe now. There is nothing more dangerous than a vampire defending it's offspring. He heard footsteps coming closer to his chamber, and eyed the door like a hawk. The door opened and it was Michael, with a bucket of ice and a few blood packs in it. He had stepped into the room and Alucard got up. "Do not come any further into the room. Leave the blood right there." Michael stood there shaking and keeping an eye on Alucard as he slowly bent down, placing the bucket on the floor, then running out of the room. Alucard walked over to the bucket, picking it up and bringing it over to his table, and setting it down in it's usual place. He sat down on his throne and picked up one of the blood packs, sinking his teeth in it and draining the pack. Seras flung the coffin lid open and sat up, staring at the blood. She jumped out of the coffin and grabbed a blood pack, sinking her teeth in it and drinking it dry. Then taking the next one and draining it dry as well. Alucard just sat there staring at her.

Seras placed the empty packs down, and stared at Alucard grinning. He laughed and got up pulling her to him, leaning down and licking the blood off her cheeks. Seras smiled. "I guess the cravings get worse when i'm pregnant..?" Alucard nodded. "Yes. Which is why we must keep you well fed. If you're not, You could easily go on a killing spree." Seras stared up at him and nodded. "Then.. how many blood packs should I have a day..?" He looked down at the empty bucket, then back at her. "I'd say you should have at least 4 a day. 2 when you wake up, and 2 before bed. You're eating for two, my love." She nodded and looked down at her tummy. "You're right." His hand travelled from her arm, down and rested on her stomach. His smile grew when he felt faint shifting. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. The silence was broken when Seras spoke up. "You told me, that you've been alone for centuries. Darling you're not alone anymore." She placed her hands on his face softly and he opened his eyes, staring directly into her eyes. "You have a mate, and a baby on the way. A son or daughter. An heir to the throne. This is what you've always wanted deep inside. Isn't it..?" He closed his eyes again and nodded. "Yes, my Seras." They both looked up through the small windows at the top of the room. The sky was turning a light pink. The sun was rising. "Let us sleep my dear. We both need our rest." They walked over to the coffin and he opened the lid. He slid into the coffin on the soft silk material, and Seras slid in after, snuggling up to Alucard. He softly closed the lid and they fell asleep.

Sir Integra was asleep at her desk, her head resting on her folded arms when Michael walked in. He slowly walked over to her and shook her softly. "Sir Integra..?" She slowly opened her eye and looked up at him groggily. Michael smiled at her. "Ma'am you've been working all night. The sun is rising, I think you should go sleep in your bed." Sir Integra nodded and got up slowly with the help of Michael. "You're right.. I think I should take the day off.." Michael helped her to her room and sat her down on the bed, then bowed to her. "Pleasent dreams Sir." He left the room after turning off the light and closing the door. Sir Integra sat there a few minutes before changing her clothes into a pair of white Pijamas and laying down in bed, covering herself over with the soft blankets and beating her pillow before laying her head down, thinking one more thought before fully being succumbed to sleep.. 'How are we going to deal with a vampire child.. Especially if that child is the offspring of Dracula himself.. If that child is like him.. Lord help us.'

After Michael left Sir Integra's room, he walked down the hallway to his own room, and closed the door. His list on a table in the corner of the room. "When I awake, I think Sir Integra may appreciate a nice hot cup of tea.. She's been very stressed lately." He walked over to his closet, and took off his butler's attire, then put on his pijamas. He sat on his bed and looked out the window. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, He thought he saw something next to a tree, and did a double-take, his brows furrowed and thought he was just seeing things. He laid down snuggling under the soft blankets and letting out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_**A/N: Chapter 2 done, I'm really sorry it took so long. And that the chapter is so short. I'll try to make the third one longer. It's hard to make Fictions when so many problems are happening at once lol. Reviews are appreciated. ^^**_


	3. Danger

_**A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't been writing. My whole family's got the flu.. I've been taking care of them :]. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Anyways, CHAPTER 3! :D Also I don't own Hellsing!**_

Sir Integra awoke and peeked at the clock. "10am... I can never get a full night's sleep.." She sighed and got out of bed, getting dressed into her suit. She shuffled to her office and opened the doors. There isn't much to do today. Due to Seras' condition, she mustn't go out on missions, and Alucard is 10 times meaner than usual to everyone else. He had actually requested guards outside his door when he's on a mission so that she's safe. But even still, his missions don't last half as long as they used to, he finished 3 whole jobs in one night. Seras on the other hand.. her mood swings are driving everyone crazy. What's worse? Alucard finds it funny! Seras punches a hole in a wall and Alucard laughs! But then again, he's always had a sick sense of humor.

Michael walked into her office with a tray of tea, and set it on her desk. He took a good look at her, there was a dark circle under her good eye. and she looked exhausted. He frowned and fixed up her tea and set it in front of her. "Sir Integra..? This may help you feel better." She looked up at him and nodded, then picked up the cup and took a sip. She placed the cup down and took out a cigar and lit it, taking a drag and blowing it out. "So what missions are there today..?" Michael sighed and smiled, as he spoke up. "I'm afraid there's none today. Alucard has been clearing them like crazy." Just then he heard a noise and his head perked up, and just as he looked toward the window, all the glass shattered and flew into the room, luckily Sir Integra was sheilded by her large chair. As for Michael, he was wounded. He fell onto the floor as blood began to pool around him, a dark flash shot into the room and stood in front of them. It was a man. Tall and hooded, the only feature you can see of him is his red eyes, and a creepy grin. Sir Integra grabbed her gun and shot at him, but the bullet flew right through him and he sunk into the wall cackling.

Sir Integra jumped up and called the doctor, then ran over to Michael and flung his arm over her shoulder as she tried to get him to the infirmary. The doctors caught her halfway down the hall and grabbed Michael, slowly leading him to the infirmary. She turned around and looked down the hall. She had to get to Alucard. A vampire had gotten into hellsing, and now he is somewhere in the building, doing who knows what. She bolted down the halls and down the stairs, meeting the cloaked figure in the main foyer. She shot at him and the bullets once again flew right through him. He sunk into the floor. Sir Integra was now running down the stairs faster than ever, she had to get to Alucard. She finally reached his door, but that monster was in front of it, he turned around and spotted her, grinned, and went through the door. She ran to it, and slammed her fist against the door screaming. "Alucard! Seras! Wake up! Hurry!" The door opened to reveal Alucard staring down at Sir Integra. "Why are you panicking, master?" She ran into the room and looked around but only saw Seras sitting up in the coffin rubbing her eyes. "M-Master..? What is it..?" Sir Integra pulled out her gun and searched around the room. "Alucard, Protect Seras with your life. There's a vampire in the manor. He fades into the walls, my bullets go through him but they don't hit him. Almost as if he's a shadow. He's cloaked. And-" Before she could finish his sentence, Alucard jumped towards Seras and picked her up, then hopped out of the way before the cloaked figure was able to decapitate her with a blade.

Alucard stood there, holding Seras bridal style with a grin. "I thought you'd never come out. I don't even want to know your name. I won't give you the satisfaction of even giving you mine." The creature just looked up at him and smiled. "Alucard. Otherwise known as Dracula. First of his kind. The great and terrifying. Pet of the Hellsing organization. I know more about you than you think.. Sire.." Seras wriggled out of Alucards grasp and walked behind him. She spoke up. "What do you want..?" He tilted his head and pointed his blade towards Seras. "If Alucard has an heir, his bloodline will never end. I'm here to stop it. But if I just kill the child in her stomach.. and not the mother... They will most obviously breed again.. So I must kill them both.." Alucard's eyes glowed bright red and he clenched his teeth. Sir Integra facepalmed herself and sighed. "He threatened the baby.. He just dug his own grave." When she opened her eye, all she saw was glowing red ones and a knife being swung towards her. She dodged the blade, but not without conciquence. she had dodged too late and it cut open her upper arm. She fell to the ground holding it and putting pressure to it to stop the bleeding.

Alucard pulled out his guns and began shooting at the vampire. But the vampire was dodging every bullet. Getting closer to him and Seras with every dodge. But when he got close enough, Seras was nowhere to be seen. Where was she...? Alucard grinned. "I taught her well..." Just then, Seras' hand shot through the vampire's chest, and as the vampire was dying he spun himself around and sunk his blade into her chest before he turned to dust. Seras' eyes shot wide open as blood poured out of her mouth. She fell backward and Alucard dematerialized next to her holding her close. "Seras!" She looked up at him the same way she looked up at him that first fateful night. She held her hand out to him and he grabbed it.

Sir Integra ran over and pulled out a cell phone, making a call to the infirmary. "Seras is injured! Get her to the infirmary Pronto! Bring many blood packs as well!" She shut the phone and knelt down next to Seras. Seras looked up at Alucard as he pulled out the blade. He handed it to Sir Integra and she held it. Silver. It didn't pierce her heart, but it's still fatal. Especially when it's so close.. She raised her vision from the blade, to Alucard. He looked so mad at himself. He swore to protect her.. He's probably beating himself up from the inside out. As the doctors arrived, they placed her on a stretcher and took her out of the room. Sir Integra went to follow them, but stopped in mid run. She turned around and looked at Alucard who didn't move an inch. There were blood tears in his eyes, and he punched the ground. Sir Integra walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know you're scared, Alucard. But right now, you can't be beating yourself up. Seras needs you. It wasn't you who caused this. Seras was careless.." Alucard looked up at her and growled. "I was careless enough to let her out of my sight! This is my fault! I could lose Seras.. And I could lose my child.. my baby.." Sir Integra patted his shoulder and nodded. "Alucard.. She needs you now." Alucard stood up and nodded grabbing Sir Integra's arm and dematerializing into the infirmary.

Seras was on a bed, an I.V. hooked up to her arm, the doctors checking the wound and preforming x-rays on her body, even though they knew her heart wasn't pierced. The vampire was a very bad shot.. Alucard just stood there clenching his teeth and fists. The blood was working quickly on her wounds, but it would still take a while to heal due to the fact that the blade was silver. "Alucard.." Was all he had to hear and he was at her side, the doctors couldn't do anything to help but to clean the blood that was forming. Seras' eyes were still closed but she smiled. "Don't blame yourself, love.. I'll be alright.. Your baby is still ok.. but I need blood.. not just any regular blood.. I need your blood. Our baby needs your blood.. Strong blood.." He sat down next to her on the bed and lifted her up slightly moving her so her head rested on his chest. He moved his arm in front of her mouth, and she latched on, drinking from his wrist slowly until Alucard began to get light-headded.

"Seras.. That's enough..." She unlatched herself and smiled. "It's ok, darling.. I've had enough blood to heal me quickly. I just need to sleep.." Alucard rested her back onto the bed and licked the blood off her lips before kissing her softly. "Yes my dear. I will check on you in an hour." Sears chuckled softly. "If you wish, love. But promise me you will not blame yourself anymore. I'm fine, and the baby's fine, and that's all that matters.." Alucard nodded. "Yes, now rest.. I will be back." Seras opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I love you.." She said softly before she fell into a deep sleep. Alucard smiled and followed Sir Integra out of the room, but before be left.. he softly whispered. "I love you too, my beautiful bride." And with that he left, leaving Seras to her dreams.. Well.. at least for an hour..

_**A/N: Wow, finally a LONG Chapter!... Ish... lol I wanted to make a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy it! I'll be posting chapter 4 hopefully within the week lol. Reviews are appreciated! **_


	4. Changes Within

_**A/N: Thanks to "NerdQueen1" for the review! You've given me an idea for this next chapter! :D Because it's true that Alucard wouldn't show such feelings especially to Integra. It shall all be explained in this chapter! Thank you guys for reading! 3 Also I do not own Hellsing.**_

Sir Integra was in her bedroom, going through everything that had just taken place. Her office is basically in shambles, her butler is in a serious state, Seras got stabbed, her doctor wants her to rest and Alucard voiced his fear? Wait, Alucard? Is that right? Everything is upside down.. Sir Integra had to go and see what was up with Alucard.. She sighed and put on her slippers, and picked up her cane, which hasn't been used much, and began to walk down the halls and the stairs, making her way to the Alucards chamber. She stopped when she got to his door, and opened it slowly peeking inside. Where was he? He's not here.. She walked inside and checked his coffin, nobody had laid here for at least an hour or so. He wasn't in his chair.. Where the hell..?

She walked out of the room and back out of the basement, she walked down to the infirmary, and there he was, sitting next to Seras, who was sleeping soundlessly. Sir Integra walked up to him and whispered low as to not wake up Seras. "Alucard, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" She walked out of the room, and Alucard, without taking his eyes off her, nods. He closed his eyes, and takes in a deep breath, then gets up and walks out of the room, then was greeted by Integra. "You're not yourself, Alucard. You don't usually voice your fears.. What's wrong with you?" Alucard sighed and looked at her. "In that moment, I was frightened, master Integra. And you know why. The reason why I basically, 'voiced my fears' as you put it, is because I didn't know how to react. So I snapped." Sir Integra narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Snapped? Alucard, when you snap, you go on a fucking rampage! You kill! you don't discuss your fears with your master!" Alucard crossed his arms. "Sir Integra, I'm sorry, but I will not continue this discussion with you. My reason is what I have told you, and it will stay that way." Sir Integra glared at him and pinched the bridge of her nose, then lighting a cigar, and taking a drag of it before turning around. "Fine. I'm going to bed. But I hope this doesn't become the 'norm' for you.." She turned to leave when Alucard spoke up again. "Do not forget, Sir Integra.. I have had my mate, Seras now for 10 long years.. Who would NOT fear losing them, after so long..? Ask yourself that." He then turned back into the room.

Sir Integra sighed and continued walking, taking drags of her cigar now and then. Blowing out the smoke. She finally got to her room and closed her door, Sighing. "I need my tea..." She facepalmed herself and walked back out of her room and down to the kitchen, got out the usual contents of her tea: The cup, Boiled water, tea bag, and sugar. She mixed the contents. She turned on the sink, placing her cigar under the water, and throwing it out, then she began to walk back to her room with the cup in her hand, sipping along the way. She got to her room and sat down on her bed as she placed the tea on her side table, the cane leaning against it. She got herself comfortable, sitting up in her bed. Thinking to herself. 'Alucard you're an idiot.. But you do have a point.' She went to lean over and grab her tea when a sharp pain went up her arm. She had been treated but it still hurt.. even though it wasn't that deep. Her body is getting so frail.. 62 years old. She'd be turning 63 soon. Hopefully she'll live long enough to see the baby come into this world.. She finished her tea, then with a slightly shaky hand, placed it back on her table. She slowly laid down under the blankets and winced at the pain in her back. "I need to exercise.. I can't keep sitting on that chair all day.. Speaking of... I need to get someone to repair my office.." She sighed and fell asleep.

Alucard sat on the chair next to Seras. He hadn't left her side ever since he came back to check up on her, and since then, it had been 2 hours. He looked over to Michael laying on the next bed, covered in bandages, sleeping quietly. He'd been injured badly. He had no cover from the flying glass, and basically got the full blow. Luckily none of his major organs had been wounded. He looked back down at Seras and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, then placed a hand on her stomach. He felt movement, and it made him smile. His child is alright. 3 months, almost 4. Seras had stopped bleeding a while ago and her recovery is nearly complete. He closed his eyes and began caressing her stomach, until he felt smaller hands ontop of his own. He opened his eyes and looked at Seras' face, only to see big red eyes looking back at him. She smiled and brought his hand up to her face, and kissed it. Then proceeded to kiss his fingertips. "You've been here the whole time..?" Alucard nodded and placed his hand on her cheek. "Yes, love." She smiled again and leaned into his touch. "I'm glad.. I'm almost done recovering." Alucard nodded again. "Yes you are. And our offspring is still nice and healthy."

Seras' eyes widened and she looked at him grinning. His face became puzzled. "What is the meaning of the face...?" She slowly shifted her positions to face him completely. "I wish to choose names." He tilted his head and furrowed his brows. "So soon?" She nodded and began thinking. "How about.. Ophelia for a girl.. and I was thinking.. Since you're Vlad the third, why not Vlad the fourth?" He thought for a moment and nodded. "For three generations, that name has been in the family. The fourth generation will arrive in a few months.. And Seras.." He looked at her more gently. "Thank you." She smiled and nodded. "You're very welcome darling."

Alucard stood up and placed his hand on her forehead. "Sleep now, my draculina. Let the recovery move faster." She nodded and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep. He walked out of the room, and closed the door, then began walking slowly down the hallways. This meant no missions for a while. An attack on Hellsing sometimes meant someone sent the attacker, and there may be more later on.. Though highly unlikely if the attacker didn't return. Which means they'd have to gain more strength. But no amount of strength would be able to get the best of Alucard.. He was the first of his kind.. The first vampire. Count Dracula. Stories about him have been going on for centuries. He's had many names. Many feared him, tried to kill him, their efforts in vain. He devoured many.. Alucard never had any fears. Until now. Until he took a wife. Until his child had been conceived. If anyone wanted to turn him into an even madder man than he already was, they'd target his wife and child.. And they did.. And Alucard will find these vermin, and kill them, a slow and excruciating death.

As these thoughts went through his mind, his expression turned into that of a madman, making everyone he passed shudder in fear and begin to sweat, backing into the walls. He looked like the heartless beast that had walked these halls before Seras 40 years ago. As he walked the thoughts of this unwanted attack went through his mind. Sooner or later, they will try to attack again. Maybe he will wait. He shouldn't leave Seras' side.. That would be reckless. They knew most likely if he'd leave they could go in and attack Seras. He would not allow this. He will wait. He will be patient. He walked down the last hallway and opened a door, leading down into the basement to his chamber. No use wasting power right now that he needed to conserve. Not like he needed to.. He vanished through his door and walked over to his chair and sat down. Picking up a wine glass, pouring the blood wine in it, and sipping. He smiled the devils smile. Right now, the most dangerous thing anyone could do, was either go near Seras, or go near him.

A few days had passed and Seras' recovery had completed, but the doctors still wanted to check and see if there was anymore small recoveries that went unnoticed. Even though Seras insisted she was fine. She and Alucard were walking outside in the courtyard at night when Seras stepped in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You've changed! Something about you isn't right! and I refuse to let us go any further until you tell me what's on your mind!" Alucard adjusted his glasses on his nose, and tilted his hat back a little, then crossed his arms looking at her sternly. "Do you question my love for you, or do you question the fact that I care for you? It must be one or the other. Are you thinking that I act this way because I may have different feelings towards you? If so it's a stupid thought Seras. You got stabbed. You were in the infirmary for 3 days. I could have lost you-" Seras had cut him off. "But you didn't!" Alucard stepped closer to her. "Seras Victoria, You are carrying my child, you are my wife, Did it ever occur to you that I became more protective of you? And ever since that incident, I refuse to let my guard down even a little. I refuse to let anything else happen to you. Because if there ever is a second to this incident, the enemy might actually succeed in killing you!" Seras was taken aback by his rant. She looked to the ground and nodded. He has a point.. Maybe the reason why he's so much more stern is because he's being protective. She felt large hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him. His face gentle. "Do not even think for a minute that I don't care for you. Seras I am your mate." He placed his hands on her cheeks. "I love you." He kissed her softly and she held him returning the kiss. He pulled back and continued. "I have never been more scared to lose someone in my entire life. Please understand my feelings about this as well." Seras nodded. "Yes Alucard..." She leaned into his embrace and rested her cheek against his chest.

Sir Integra was in her office, loud noises all around her. She was holding her head. These men have been in her office for a few days now doing repairs! And now, she's getting a little fed up. She looked up at the sound of someone walking into her office, It was Michael. The poor man had a tray in one hand and his other arm was in a sling. There were bandages around the crown of his head and he was limping. She quickly got up and jogged over to him, she took the tray nicely and looked at him sternly. "Michael, You're too injured to work, I thought we told you to stay in bed." Michael smiled weakly and nodded. "Yes I know.. But.. The night before the attack, as I was slipping into slumber, I told myself I would bring you tea.. I did bring you your tea.. But you only had a sip before the incident." Sir Integra smiled at him and sighed, shaking her head. "Michael, thank you. You're a reliable butler to the Hellsing organization. And thank you for my tea, but please. Go to your room, and rest." Michael nodded and bowed slightly, wincing to the pain, then began to slowly limp away to his room. Sir Integra shook her head once more, and looked down at the tray she was holding. Along with the tea he made her, on the right of the cup on the tray lay a brand new golden zippo with the Hellsing crest engraved into it. "That man is so thoughtful.." Her old zippo was being worn out and the lid was practically falling off. It wouldn't work half the time and that attacker.. When he flew in, the zippo flew out of her hand and onto the floor. He'd stepped on it. It had broken. Literally, there were pieces of it everywhere.. That one had been made for her by Walter.. It's amazing it even lasted so long, but he was the angel of death, and he did have great hands when it came to building things. Sir Integra sat at her desk and set down the tray. She placed a cigar in her mouth, then lit it with the new zippo. It worked like a charm. She took a drag and leaned back in her chair then blew out the smoke before sighing and looking through so many documents and writing paperwork to send to the queen.

Alucard and Seras sat down on a bench outside. Because of Seras being a vampire, of course the growth rate of the baby was much quicker. There was now only 2 months left of pregnancy, even though Seras was only 3 months along and looked as though she was 7 months pregnant. She ran her hand over her engorged stomach and looked up at Alucard who's senses were everywhere at once. His eyes darting from one place to another. She sighed and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He quickly looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It was an hour to sunrise and the sky was already beginning to lighten. He looked up. They've been out for so long already? Time really does fly, doesn't it? He sighed and withdrew his arm earning a whimper from his bride. He got up and held out a hand for her, and she kindly took it. He helped her up and they began walking to the manor for a long days sleep.

When they got to his chambers he took off his hat, and set it on the table, then took off his glasses and set it next to his hat. He turned to Seras who was already slipping into the coffin in her Pajamas. She can sure change quickly.. He reached into his inside pockets on his coat and pulled out the Jackal and the Casull.. He stared at them. They still shine beautifully. They still work the same as when Walter had given them to him. He was sad that Walter had betrayed them. But in the end he was nothing but a toy for Alucards amusement. Even still, he will always be missed.. Seras still has the Harkonnen. She uses it every chance she gets. That weapon is truly amazing. She thinks of Water every time she uses it. He really did take a chunk of Hellsing with him when he left. He set the weapons on the table, then took off his coat, undercoat and shirt leaving him shirtless. Then he took off his boots and socks, and walked over to the coffin, opening it, and slipping inside next to Seras, who was already in a deep sleep. He held her tight and soon after, he too drifted off to sleep.

Sir Integra was still reading the documents spread out before her an hour later. The sun rising. "So much work.. So little time.. Alucard refuses to leave the manor. And in 2 months at most the child will be born.. The work will pile up so much in 2 months.. One thing I know for sure.. Those two will have their work cut out for them." She sighed and leaned back in her chair and began to wonder how will these missions of rogue vampires be dealt with in 2 months if her vampires refuse to leave the manor? She reluctantly took out her phonebook and went down the line of letters until she got to letter "I". She flipped the pages and there, the first number, Iscariot. She sat there with her finger on the number thinking. 'Do I really want to do this..? Is this really such a good idea..?' Moments went by and she flung the book across the room screaming. "NO! I will not ask the Iscariots for help! We're better than that!" All of a sudden a yelp and a bang was heard and Sir integra turned around quickly seeing one of the workers fell off the ladder, he was startled by her outburst. He got up with his hand on his back. "N-no problem. I'll be fine" He turned back to work, and Sir Integra turned around again and leaned back in her chair pinching the bridge of her nose. "I need to figure out how to deal with these bloody missions.." She looked towards her father's painting. "How were you able to do it without Alucard..? Maybe you were right.. Maybe Alucard is too powerful a drug to be used as more than the occasional medicine.. But it's too late to go back now.." She sighed and went back to her piles of documents. Next month is going to be fun...

_**A/N: YAY chapter 4 done! I tried to make it a little longer than usual.. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter. My fingertips went numb from typing lmao! I'll be writing soon hopefully! Reviews are appreciated! **_


	5. Month 6

_**A/N: I Am SO SORRY for taking so long! I got sick and my head hurt too much to even think about writing lmao. As for the Review from Nakumare; While growing up, I believed that Dracula was the first of his kind. There are different stories though; Queen of the Damned, Bram Stoker's Dracula...etc. But this is why this is called a fan fiction :] Humor me! lol. Besides.. I think it makes it more interesting lmao xD.**_

It was the second to last month until Seras was due. And she looked extremely far along. Her feet hurt, her back ached, her mood swings got worse, and she's taking her temper out on everyone, including Alucard! Just yesterday she chucked dishes at him, just because he asked if she would like an outfit that fit her better. It was horrible..

_~Flashback..~_

Alucard stared at her in the kitchen, humming a tune smiling as she picked out a bowl big enough for her to pour three blood packs in. Her shirt was getting a little tighter on her as she grew, and he thought she was getting uncomfortable in it. So he right out asked her.. "My dear, would you like me to get you something that fits better on you?" Seras spun around and flung the bowl at him. He dodged as she screamed. "So you think i'm fat?!" He stared at her with wide eyes and just barely dodged a plate. "What?! No! I just thought you looked uncomfortable! I didn't mean to offend!" She stopped in mid throw of a second bowl then smiled brightly. "Oh! Ok!" She spun around and began pouring the contents of the packs into the bowl. Alucard sighed and facepalmed himself.

_~Flashback end..~_

They will only get worse. Sir Integra sat in her office and went over another report.. Easy enough for her men to carry out. They tried to get through one of the reports for Alucard and Seras, and barely came out alive. So they decided to leave that for the vampires. She tried to convince Alucard to at least try going for the missions but he outright refused, claiming the scum could wait until his bride had the child. Sir Integra shook her head and looked at the time. 10 pm.. The sun was set and scum vampires were out there running around. How could we deal with them when the only two vampires strong enough are busy? Sir Integra had enough, there were now over 10 reports that needed to be done! It would be doubled by the time Seras would be ready to give birth. She had to get Alucard to do them. "Alucard!" Just then, he dematerialized into the office with Seras at his side. Sir Integra got up and slammed her hands onto the table. "I have been lenient so far Alucard but this!" She pointed at the pile of files. "Is ridiculous! It needs to be done! If you go and do them now, I will watch Seras. But this pile will double in height if they are not done Now!" Alucard stared at her and pulled Seras close to his side. "Master. I appreciate that. But I need to be here to protect Seras. I-" Sir Integra cut him off. "Alucard, If there is one thing you do not realize. She is one of your blood! There is nothing more dangerous that a mother vampire protecting her young! And with me here, she will be fine!" Alucard sighed knowing she wouldn't give up. Sir Integra and her stubbornness is a wrath nobody was able to overcome. And she was getting worse with old age..

Alucard reluctantly nodded, then kissed Seras on the forehead. "Seras, you will stay in this room with Sir Integra. Do not leave. If you wish to drink, I'd prefer if you'd have an escort. I will be back shortly." He walked up to the desk, scanned through the documents, then dematerialized out of the office. Seras waddled over to the chair which sat in front of Sir integra's desk and sat down. She smiled and Sir Integra smiled back. She never smoked when Seras was in the room, due to her condition. Sir Integra folded her hands on her desk. "Seras, there is something I wish to talk to you about." Seras tilted her head to the side and nodded. "What would that be?" Sir Integra pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked at her. "You will be giving birth in about a month and a half. 6 weeks, correct me if i'm wrong. But I need you to tell Alucard to loosen up a little. He doesn't even leave you alone. This is the first time in how long he's left you alone?" Seras stared at her and placed her finger to her chin trying to think. "I.. um... He...It's been... about... 2 months.." Sir Integra pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned back into the chair, then stared at Seras. "Seras.. you need time for yourself.. this is one of the reasons why I asked him to go do these missions. He most likely will not be back tonight. You need to relax." Seras stared at her. "He won't be back tonight?" Sir Integra shook her head. "I said he probably won't. You never know by how fast he is. And besides. His bride is home pregnant. He might be back at the break of dawn. But it is only.." She checked her watch. "11 o'clock. There is still many hours until he will come back." Seras nodded and got up, placing her hand on her stomach, and waddling over to a bookshelf. She picked out a book and waddled back over to the chair, sitting down and reading.

Sir Integra looked at the book she was reading. The Stand, by Stephen King. I guess she chose something extremely long to pass the time until Alucard would come back. There was no way, even for a vampire to read a novel that had over 1100 pages in less than 5 hours if they want to read it slowly to understand the story. Sir Integra smiled and pulled out a laptop. She checked the security cameras and sighed in relief that there was nothing out there. She guessed that what happened to the vampire assassin got around. The vampires of the Hellsing organization were truly feared. They would think that Seras was in her weakest state since she's pregnant.. But right now she was more dangerous than Alucard. She put away her laptop and began writing a report. Just as she began to write, the door opened and Michael came in, his arm still in a sling but the rest of him fine. A few scars here and there, but he still held that smile. He walked over to her desk and set down the tray and Sir Integra smiled at him, as he fixed up her tea. She picked up the small cup and took a sip, placing it back down and continuing on her report.

Seras looked up from her book and smiled at Michael. "Good Evening, Michael. How are you feeling?" Michael looked at her and bowed slightly before answering. "I'm doing much better ma'am. My arm still hurts but at least I'm not limping anymore. I assure you I will be back to normal soon." Sir Integra then spoke up. "Take your time Michael. You may be fine now, but there is no need to force yourself." She looked up at him and glanced at his arm. "You still only have one useful arm. Until the other one heals, you won't be able to do much more than you are now." Michael nodded and sighed. "Yes ma'am. I just wish I was a little bit more useful." Seras quirked her brow and stared at him. "Michael, you do not give yourself enough credit. You do so much. You're still able to make Master Integra's tea. You still bring me my blood every morning. And even with one arm, you can clean like a pro! Hell, if anything I wish I could help you. Because to me, you need a vacation.." Michael chuckled and smiled at her. "I appreciate the compliment. But I cannot take a vacation. I like being the butler to the Hellsing manor. And if I don't do the cleaning.. Who will?" Sir Integra leaned back in her chair. "We have many maids in the household. You think too much, and Seras is right.. You do overwork yourself." Michael bowed to Sir Integra and smiled. "And I'm proud to serve such a wonderful woman like yourself Madame. But I do apologize, because this is my job." Seras sighed and stuck her nose back into her book. "Alright, I just wanted you to know that we appreciate you." Sir Integra went back to writing her report. "We appreciate you very much, Michael. Give yourself a little more credit. You remind me of Walter.." Michael simply said a "Thank you" Before he bowed and left the room.

About an hour and a half later. Seras' nose was still buried in the book, and Sir Integra was falling asleep on her desk. Seras looked up from her novel and smiled at the woman across from her. "Maybe you should go to sleep, Master..?" Sir Integra stared at her and rubbed her eyes. "Are you crazy, vampire? If I leave to sleep and leave you alone in a room, Alucard will be pissed." Seras quirked her brow. "Master, it is not like you to fear the wrath of Alucard.." Sir Integra stared at her blankly. "Seras. Once again you are pregnant. Alucard wishes for you to be watched at all times. I told him I would until he returns. If I don't and leave you alone, That would mean I am untrustworthy in his eyes. I do not fear him. But he trusts me with your life. If I leave you alone, Seras. That would mean that I'd fail him." Seras looked down and nodded her head It was almost 1am, Alucard had left 3 hours ago. He's most likely half way done. Knowing how fast he works.. Or maybe he's almost done? All she knows is that Sir Integra is overly exhausted and needs to sleep. Seras began to read again. nearly quarter-way through the book. The manor was sleeping. Maids, Butlers, Sleeping. Guards Patrolling the halls, while others sleep waiting for their shift. It was so quiet. Just then a deep voice sounded through the room, breaking the silence. "All Missions completed. Master Integra." Sir Integra and Seras looked up to see Alucard standing in front of the desk. Sir Integra nodded and stood up, grabbing her cane at her side for balance. "Fantastic, Alucard. Thank you. I apologize for parting you both for a while. It won't happen for another few weeks. Now, if you both excuse me.. I need to sleep.." She slowly made her way out of her office, and out the door down the hall to her room. Seras stood up placing a bookmark in the book and placing it on the desk before hanging onto Alucards Arm.

"Seras." She looked up at him with a smile. "Yes, love?" He looked down at her, and kissed her forehead. "We have a few hours yet until sunrise. would you like to come take a walk with me outside?" She smiled widely and nodded. "Yes! I do believe I would like some fresh air!" Alucard chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her outside. The air was crisp and cool, signaling that it was fall. The leaves falling from the trees in colors of yellow, red and orange. It was the 28th of September. The baby would be due a few days after Halloween. Seras glanced up at the moon. The baby was due the 6th of November. The night of a full moon. She gently placed her hand on her engorged stomach and looked at it smiling. She felt a few kicks and felt slight movement, then looked up at Alucard who was looking up at the moon, he then turned to Seras and smiled at her. She grinned and took his hand, and placed it on her stomach, holding it there. His smile widened slightly when he felt kicks and movement. His child was strong. What felt like a small kick to Seras, would have broken a human rib, and bruised her organs.

Alucard pulled her to him in a gentle hug, and held her there. He closed his eyes. Her head was placed comfortably under his chin and he was stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Alucard.. May we sit..? Please? My feet are beginning to hurt.." Alucard looked at her and nodded as they walked over to a bench in the gardens and sat down. Seras looked up at him and he smiled down at her. "Alucard, I think I would like to take your offer on a new outfit. This shirt is beginning to get a little uncomfortable.." Alucard chuckled. "I thought you'd say that. I had already asked Master Integra to go out and buy you some new things. They are in your closet, my dear." Seras' eyes grew and sparkled in the moonlight. "Can we go see? I would like to try them." Alucard nodded and held her to him until they dematerialized into his chamber. He let her go and she ran to her closet and swung open the doors to find it filled with dresses and blouses, some even made of silk material.

Her mouth nearly hit the floor when she saw the amount of clothing there was. Alucard chuckled. "Close your mouth, or you may catch flies." She closed her mouth and picked out a beautiful dress It was black with a V-cut neck and short sleeves. It went down to her knees and had a strip of red material under her breasts tying into a bow in the back. She looked in the mirror and smiled, then turned to Alucard and grinned. "It's so lovely!" He walked over to her and placed his hand on the side of her face. He leaned in and smiled. "You're lovely. My dear Seras." He leaned in further and placed a passionate kiss to her lips. She wrapped her arms around him gently and pulled back smiling. "You're so tall, Alucard. I cannot wait until I can jump on you again and give you the biggest kiss ever." Alucard laughed slightly and pulled her to his throne. He sat down and sat her on his lap, then gave her a blood pack. She stared at it for a few seconds before biting into it and drinking it slowly, savoring the coppery taste.

Alucard smiled down at her and placed her head against his chest, petting her hair while she drank. His gaze went to her stomach. He would be a father soon. Very soon. When he or she is old enough, he would train the child on how to use it's powers. Maybe when the child reaches it's pre-teen age, he would train him or her in the art of the sword, or gun. He sighed and leaned his cheek to Seras' forehead. She would probably never even allow him to go near the child with weapons. But she must learn, if the child is to be the heir, the child must learn to use a weapon or two in order to defend him or herself. One way or another, within the next month and a bit, he vowed to himself that he would convince Seras to allow him to train the child with a weapon when it's older.. He never feared much of anything. But knowing that he'd have to face the wrath of the pregnant woman known as his wife, it makes him fear for his life. He laughed to himself, thinking. 'I better stock up on armor.. because over the next month after I bring this issue up to her.. every waking moment of my life will be threatened..' He sighed as he looked down at her seeing that she was begging him for another blood pack. He handed her another one. 'I am so dead.'

_**A/N: Yay chapter 5! I hope you like it, I'm still not all there after my flu. I promise I'll make the next chapter more interesting! Reviews are appreciated! Here's a question for all you readers! How do you think Seras should react to Alucard's demand of teaching the child with weapons? Should she be mad? Or should she understand his point of view and surprise the crap out of him? I will post the chapter after I get at least 5 more reviews! Thank you for reading and being patient!**_


	6. Month 7

_**A/N: I am deeply sorry for not writing. Things have been very hectic. I got better though! I may be able to write more often! And I noticed I got 4 reviews for my last chapter! YAY! Yesss I said I'd wait for 5 reviews, but I got too excited.. On to chapter 6!**_

Alucard sat on his throne with his head leaning on his hand, and with one leg crossed over the other. He sighed deeply. There were circles under his eyes and he looked paler than usual. He has been sleep deprived for the past 4 days. His schedule was Seras, Seras, Sir Integra, Seras, Mission, Seras, and dodging flying objects when he phrased words wrong. In all, he'd gotten maybe 2 hour's sleep all together within the past half a week. Today was the first day he's gotten a break. Finally Sir Integra decided to take Seras out to get nice clothing and things for the child. They were more than surprised when Alucard insisted they go without him. He really needed a break. So as soon as they leave.. He's going to take a nice long nap. Maybe a hot bath after to soothe his aching muscles. As he heard the door close signaling that the women left he got up and groggily dragged himself over to his coffin, kicked his boots off and slid into the coffin for a well needed nap. He closed his eyes and slipped into his own twisted world of dreams.

Seras followed Sir Integra to the car and slowly got into the back seat. Due to her size, she felt a bit cramped so she sat sideways, and leaned back comfortably on the leather seats. She rubbed her stomach softly giggling when she felt kicks. The baby would be due in 2 weeks. The doctor asked her if she wanted to know the gender of the child and she shook her head. She wanted it to be a surprise. Sir Integra glanced at Seras and smiled. "Seras. Do you know why we're going out tonight?" Seras looked up at her and tilted her head. "To buy items for the baby right?" Sir Integra laughed and nodded. "But that's not the only reason. You see, I wasn't surprised that Alucard said no to your request of accompanying us. You've been too hard on him. And you don't see it. Seras, look. I took a picture before we left." She held up a picture of Alucard before Seras got pregnant, and the one she took just moments ago. "Look at the differences Seras. In the first picture, he looks healthy. Well rested. Does he not?" Seras nodded, then Sir Integra placed the picture in her hand as she held up the second one. "What differences do you see?" Seras nearly gasped as she held a hand to her mouth. "What have I been doing to him master..? He looks.. So exhaused.. Malnourished.. There's no color in his lovely face.. He may look even a little depressed..!" She nearly broke in tears, and Sir integra placed her hand on Seras' arm. "Seras. Your mood swings are taking a toll on him. I'm taking you out for a few hours tonight to give him some rest. Don't think I'm blaming you. Every pregnant woman goes through mood swings. It's not entirely your fault." Seras simply nodded as she looked at the pictures a little longer, then handed them back. Today, Seras was going to let Alucard rest, but tomorrow, she will try to make Alucard feel better, she will try a little more for him.

As the women pulled up to the baby store, Sir Integra got out and helped Seras to her feet. They walked into the shop and automatically Seras facepalmed herself just realizing. "How am I going to know what to buy if I don't even know the gender of my own baby..?" Sir Integra laughed. "Seras, not to worry. The doctor told me because I asked. Are you sure you don't want to know?" Seras sighed and closed her eyes in defeat. "Alright, I give. What's the gender?" Sir Integra smiled and patted her shoulder. "It's a boy." Seras perked her head up and grinned wildly. "That means we'll be having our Vlad the fourth!" Sir Integra stared at her and nodded. "Yes Seras, now come. We must pick out clothes, and a crib." Seras puffed her cheeks and furrowed her brows. "Don't forget toys. My baby will have toys too!" Sir Integra sighed and nodded "Alright Seras, but keep them off the floor. I don't need to step on any legos..." She cringed at the thought of stepping on an accursed lego. Seras walked through the isles until she found the outfits she liked. She picked out 8 different outfits, and a few onesies for him to sleep in. Sir Integra was where the cradles were. She pushed her glasses up her nose and sighed. She was dying for a cigar. Seras walked up to her with all the articles of clothing and smiled as Sir Integra turned to her and pointed to the cradles. "Pick one. Any one. Money is not an issue. Trust me." She smiled as she saw Seras grin happily, and make her way through the cradles, until she saw it. The most beautiful cradle she'd ever laid eyes on. The wood was made of Mahogany and there was a blood red curtain covering the whole top of it, inside there was a mattress with no sheets. She would have to buy them after. On top of that it was a rocking cradle. "I want that one. It's absolutely beautiful." Sir Integra walked up to it and brushed her hand atop the varnished wood and placed her hand firmly on the mattress. "I like it too. It seems comfortable, and I'm sure Alucard will adore it." Sir Integra walked up to one of the employees and told them she wanted the cradle. The man nodded and proceeded to hand her a box with the crib disassembled inside, then took her to the mattress section to pick out a mattress for it. Seras just stood there, looking at it, then yelled out to Sir Integra. "Don't forget about the red curtain!" Sir Integra just laughed and nodded. "Yes Seras. I will also pick out the sheets if you don't mind. I know the perfect ones." Seras nodded then slowly walked over to the toys. She picked out a few teddy bears and stared at the legos with an evil grin, but decided against it.. for now. Her little boy would be too young for them right now anyways. Seras decided against everything with small pieces. She picked out books and a few learning toys as well, Yes she knew he would grow at a rapid rate, but it will help with the process.

At that moment, Sir Integra returned with the items packed onto a poor employee. She smiled out of pity for the man and looked at the sheets that Sir Integra held out in front of her and Seras gasped. Black Satin sheets, with a black and red comforter and the curtain she wanted. She gave Sir Integra a hug and smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you so much master.. this means so much to me." Sir Integra smiled and nodded. "It's fine. No need to thank, Seras I've never had children of my own." Then she spoke low so the employee wouldn't hear. "My vampires are having offspring. And since you are my loyal servants, I shall treat this child as my grandchild." Her face then formed a sad smile. "Deep in my heart, I wished I did have children. But I'm old now.. I've missed out on a lot. Marriage, and children. But time does fly. Years flew by so quickly I lost track of time. I hope you don't mind that I spoil him." She grinned, and Seras laughed. "I won't mind, but Alucard might. Judging by how he is." Sir Integra only laughed and agreed. They turned to the poor employee who was sweating because the weight. Seras picked up the toys and clothes she chose and stuffed them in a carriage along with the sheets and the curtains. "I think it's time we paid for these and went home." The elder woman agreed.

Back at the Hellsing Manor, Alucard was having such a good sleep he began to snore. The girls had been gone for about 3 hours. He didn't want to wake up yet. But when he heard the door to his chambers open, so did his eyes. He flipped open the lid of his coffin and sat up groggily to find Seras with Sir Integra and Michael loaded with bags. "Seras..? How many things did you buy? And put them down. You shouldn't be carrying so much." He was so tired that his eyes were bloodshot and they were having a hard time staying open. Seras placed the items on the floor then walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. She kissed him softly and eskimo kissed him. "Sleep darling. I know you've been having a rough time. I'm sorry." She saw a smile appear on his face as he nodded. "Alright. Just don't strain yourself too hard." She nodded and kissed his eyes, he looked at her in confusion. She giggled. "It's an old custom, Before someone sleeps, if you kiss their eyes, it helps the person sleep better." Alucard smiled at that. "Thank you, Seras." Then he laid back down and fell back to sleep.

Seras watched at the coffin lid closed again, then walked back to where Sir Integra was helping Michael set up the cradle. Seras sat on Alucards throne leaning back as she watched the cradle be built. When it was finally built, Michael placed the mattress inside. Seras got up and slowly walked over to the cradle, helping with the sheets. When that was done, then came the curtain, They placed the red curtain in its correct spot, then stood back to see their masterpiece. It was absolutely beautiful. Seras placed her hand gently on her engorged belly and smiled. This child will be so happy. She walked over to the clothes, then picked up the bags that had the clothes, then walked over to the small dresser in the corner of the room. They had decided to buy a small dresser right before they left, because Seras had decided if she were to buy clothes, she would have to buy a dresser too. So here they were, back home placing the childs items away, She asked Michael to go into her old room and grab the empty chest she never used in the corner of her room. As Michael came back with it, she began to fill it with toys and other play things. As for the books, she placed them neatly on top of the chest. She stood back and looked at the handiwork, then smiled. Sir Integra shooed Michael out of the room, then placed her hand on Seras' shoulder. "Seras, You'll be a wonderful mother. I had fun today. But you need your rest now too. Go lay down." Seras nodded but stopped Sir Integra on her way out. "Wait, master! Do you think you can get someone to bring be 3 bloodpacks? I'm very hungry.." Sir Integra only smiled and nodded, then left the room.

Seras sat down on the chair bored out of her mind, but happy all the shopping was done. Michael came in with the blood packs and she smiled taking them from him. She thanked him and he walked out of the room with a bow. She sunk her fangs into the pack and drank greedily. she slumped back on the chair and slid her eyes closed, still attached to her first pack drinking a bit more slowly, Savoring the taste. "hmmmmm..." The baby seemed to move around inside her happily that he was being fed. She opened her eyes and looked at the empty pack, then grabbed the second one. She sunk her fangs in that one as well, but this time she drank slowly. She didn't care that it came from a fridge or that is was cool and not warm. Sometimes she wished they would heat it up before they bring it to her, but this time, she didn't give a crap, she was hungry, and so was her son. Maybe when Alucard woke up she'd ask him if she could have a bit of a snack..

About two hours passed when the lid to the coffin finally opened, revealing Alucard sitting up, then stretching happily, He turned toward Seras, who by now had passed out on his throne. He sighed, thinking, 'There she is, I never got the chance to tell her about training the child. Here goes nothing.' He slowly walked over to her and shook her gently. She opened her eyes to see those beautiful crimson eyes staring back at her. She smiled and caressed his cheek with her hand. He smiled. "Good morning, Seras." She smiled. It was about 2 in the morning. She left for shopping at around 8, The sun was just setting, so it wasn't too harmful on Seras, Even though she was dressed up. They got back around 11, It took about an hour to set everything up. It was 2am now. It was time to wake up. She'd have a full day's rest in a few hours. "Seras. I have something Important to discuss with you." She looked at him with her head cocked to the side in confusion. "What about?" He place his hand on her belly and caressed it softly. "About the child. As you know, This child will be my heir. I want you to know that when the child is old enough, I would like to train it. But you do not have to worry about guns just yet. I plan on leaving hand to hand combat and firearms until it's at least 12 years of age. As for swords, I would like to start at the age of 8." He stared at Seras' face as she was processing everything he was saying. Her face then seemed to distort into anger. "Are you insane?! You would go near a child with a sword?!" He was digging himself an early grave, until he held her shoulders. "Seras. I will not train him with a real sword at that age. It would be stupid. At first I will start off with Kendo, like master Integra had started off with. We will then work our way up." Seras had finally understood the meaning behind the words.

She had to remember that her child was the heir to Dracula's throne, that others would come to seek it and if he wasn't prepared with any weapons, he would surely die. What better people to train him than Alucard and Sir Integra.. It will take some getting used to, She'd have to put her mothering worry aside just this once. She placed her hand on her stomach as she smiled. She then gave Alucard a soft kiss. "Alright, darling. I give, just please don't start off too rough." Alucard nodded and sighed in relief, if he wouldn't have saved himself he'd probably have lost his limbs again, but maybe even worse than the last time, when Walter had done it. Oh yes, next two weeks would be interesting. Especially when the labor pains start..

_**A/N: Sorry It took so long! I'll try to write more often I PROMISE! Reviews are appreciated! Thank you all for being so supportive! You guys are awesome! Til' chapter 6! Take care!**_


End file.
